kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Uzumaki Nao
'' '' 'Character First Name:' Nao 'Character Last Name' Uzumaki 'IMVU Username' ShadowValcore 'Nickname (optional)' She uses the names Natsuko and Nami when she is in villages undercover 'Age' 25 years old 'Date of Birth' 04/04/75 (AND) 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Amegakure 'Height' 5'9" 'Weight' 140lbs 'Blood Type' o+ 'Occupation' AmeKage & Leader of the Akatsuki 'Scars/Tattoos' Nao has scars on her body from battles past her left arm has a scar from a gash in the great battle when she was getting the leaders body from the enamies. 'Affiliation' Amegakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Nao is hot headed and hard to get along with. She has only ever served and obeyed one person in her life and she had loved him very much upon his death her personality became even more cold hearted but she put on a front acting like she cared as she went and put herself out undercover in the villages like a young lady. Some would say that because of her ability to change her personality to fit into any situation she is a master of betrayal but once you earn her good grace you are fine. She is still cold hearted and if she doesn’t like you she will tell you straight up she show no remorse when she kills and she doesn’t think twice about doing so. 'Behaviour' Nao likes to cause trouble seeing other people in pain and suffering makes her happy. She does it for the thrill of the kill though she wants peace among the nations she wants that peace under her own power and control so that no one can take it away. Nao is ruthless when she fights she will either die or kill anyone who challenges her. Pushing herself in everything she does she trains 8 hours a day and sleeps 2 training in secret when undercover in a village. She rules with an iron fist and makes sure the other Akatsuki know their place in the rank of their nation. 'Nindo (optional)' "The good die early the bad die late" "We're both of the same breed, after all...motives for war are of no concern. Religion, ideology, resources, land, grudges, love or just because...No Matter how pathetic the reason, it's enough to start a war. War will never cease to exist.....Reasons can be thought up after the fact. Human Nature pursues." "Even a foolish child can grow up in a right way, when he learns what pain is. Knowing pain control ones thoughts and decisions" ((OOC:"Touch my cookies and Die"))el 'Summoning' TBD 'Bloodline/Clan' The Last Remaining Member of the Uzumaki Clan great granddaughter of Nagato Uzumaki. 'Ninja Class ' AmeKage & S-Rank Missing Ninja, Leader of the Akatsuki '' 'Element One' ''Fire 'Element Two' Wind ''Element Three '''Water' 'Weapon of choice' Senbon 'Strengths' *Inteligance *Ninjutsu *Genjutsu 'Weaknesses' *speed *taijutsu *Hand-seals 'Chakra colour' *Red 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces):10 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):20 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):2 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):1: 1 medium sized Red Akatsuki fan ''' '''Total: 59 'Jutsu List' 'General Jutsu' Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Genjutsu 'D-Rank:' Universal:Temporary_Paralysis_Technique Genjutsu:Demonic_Illusion:_Hell_Viewing_Technique Fuinjutsu:Four_Symbols_Seal Universal:Chakra_Sensing_Technique 'C-Rank:' Fire_Release:_Dragon_Fire_Technique Fire_Release:_Flame_Bullet Fire_Release:_Great_Fireball_Technique Fire_Release:_Phoenix_Sage_Fire_Technique Wind_Release:_Great_Breakthrough Wind_Release:_Violent_Wind_Palm Wind Release:Sickle_Weasel_Technique Wind_Release:_Gale_Palm Wind_Release:_Air_Bullets Water_Release: Black_Rain_Technique Water_Release:Water_Prison_Technique Genjutsu:Demonic_Illusion:_False_Surroundings_Technique Genjutsu:Mental_Barricades Ninjutsu:Five_Seals_Barrier 'B-Rank:' Fire: Release: Fire clone Fire_Release:_Big_Flame_Bullet Fire_Release:_Great_Dragon_Fire_Technique Water_Release:_Water_Fang_Bullet Universal:Body_Flicker_Technique Universal:Shadow_Clone_Technique 'A-Rank:' Wind Release:Blade_of_Wind Universal:Multiple_Shadow_Clone_Technique Genjutsu:Bringer-of-Darkness_Technique 'S-Rank:' Summoning:_Impure_World_Resurrection 'Allies' Loyalties lie only with in the Akatsuki and with those who have died for the Akatsuki. 'Enemies' Yukigakure, The person who killed Kano 'Background Information' Age birth-12 She was born in Amegakure to Natsuko Uzumaki the granddaughter of Nagato Uzumaki and the Amegakure Kage of the time Hotaru Uchiha. Natsuko was a bath house worker and was not married to the Kage and he said he did not claim the child he didn’t believe she was his child at all. Natsuko raised her child telling her the history of her ancestors and how they became shamed in the first place in her free time and took Nao to work with her where Nao caused trouble around the bath house. The Owner of the bath house tired of Nao’s mischief around the bath house and not wanting her to have the same fate as her Mother Enrolled her in the academy telling her that “He wanted her to have a better life than that of a whore like her mother.” Nao swore she would remember what he called her Mother but agreed to go to the Academy in hopes that she would be as strong as her Great Grandfather. Nao did not know who her father was her mother never spoke of him and in the Academy none respected that she didn’t know Nao was mocked and picked on for who her mother was and because of this she become cold and hateful towards the other students. Nao began to play pranks and cause more mischief around the Academy but she still made sure her studies where amazing in many ways. She was Labeled a Trouble maker in the Eyes of the Academy Instructors but her grades kept them from kicking her out of the program and After her second year at the academy Nao was already ahead of most of the other Academy Students. The Kage didn’t show interest in the child not even when she was put in front of him. She didn’t about the Kage at all nor did she want to be noticed by him like some of the other Academy Students. Nao not even wanting to play with the other children due to their cruelness toward her kept her distance and when she graduated the Acadamy at the age of 12 She was put into a Four person Squad 3 Genin and 1 Jounin Sensei. Age 12 to 14 After Graduating Nao and Her Squad trained hard but she didn’t get along with any of them they still treated her differently. Nao remember this and pushed herself harder and many times she hurt her teammates when they tried to outshine her. Nao Sensei kept scolding her and even threatened to kick her from the program completely if she continued to act like that but Nao only laughed at him and told him to do it not like anyone would care if she wasn’t in the program. In the end he didn’t kick Nao from the program only pushed her harder to learn more and he pushed her more and more so that at the end of the day she had no energy left to hurt the others. With doing this Nao became stronger and she pushed herself to her full potential and after a while she became even stronger than most of the Chuunin in the village. Nao and her team would continue to train but she would not work with them even on the Missions they went on she choose to work alone rather than as a team with them but she would if she had to. If it meant life or Death she would only because she didn’t want to do all the work alone. When they were 13 They were given the application for the Chuunin Exams and given a few days off to fill them out and rest before the start of the Exam. Nao headed back to her Mother’s apartment when Nao reached the hall of the apartment she heard her mother screaming out in pain and a man yelling. Nao rushed to the apartment and burst through the door she saw her Mother on the ground and a man standing over her hitting her. Nao lost it and without thinking or meaning to she would use a Fire Jutsu and attack the man. Not realizing how strong she was she killed the man with the jutsu and stumbled backwards confused. Her Mother freaked out and started yelling at her and throwing things. “You Stupid child how could you He was our Money or Food! You good for nothing stupid child your just as good as your no good Father who will never let you into the Exam now! You will never be anything but a criminal now!” She kept yelling at Nao and her words cut deep Nao still shaken and confused did another Jutsu without even thinking and killed her mother. Alone in the Apartment with two dead bodies Nao freaked out and ran from the village. She found herself on the outskirts of the village still confused as to what she was going to do now. For the Next year she found herself doing more criminal things doing whatever she had to o survive. While she was exploring the outskirts she found a strange house right outside the back wall of the village hidden by a waterfall. Nao couldn’t help herself but sneak inside and have a look around but she was not more than a foot from the entrance inside when she was caught by a group of people that all wore black robes with red clouds on them. She told them she would fight and no go down without a fight and one of them laughed a Man who she would soon find out more about. He told her that he liked her Attitude and told her to come in. Nao sill on guard agreed and came in with them sitting and sharing a meal with them. She learned the man’s name was Kano and that he was the Leader of the Akatsuki Criminal Organization. Nao was offered a spot to train under him as long as she worked hard and kept to their rules. Age 14-18 Nao was fine with the arrangement knowing of her Great grandfather and her past she would be more then able to fit in with them. She pushed herself to her limits and soon caught the attention of Kano himself. She spent time training with him and when he finally figured out who she was he laughed and then smiled telling her that he had great expectations for her after she mastered both Fire and Wind he pushed her to learn a third Nature Water. Fire was by far her strongest nature but no one knew why she had such a great ability to control it but no one questioned her about it she didn’t even know the reason herself as to why she had the alibies she did. She kept pushing herself and when she was 17 she became the right hand of Kano, her skills making her a key asset to him she made herself his tool, his puppet living for him and to serve him. He was the first person to show her true care. Her Nature stills increased and as did her sealing skills and she would keep ground stronger. Nao would fight alongside the Akatsuki killing, Stealing and doing what she needed to do to show her loyalty to the Akatsuki. She was given the ring of her great-grandfather that she proudly wore around her neck on a chain since it was to big for her right thumb. Nao would work hard to earn the respect of the others and making Kano proud of her fighting alongside him in everything he did. She was his tool his creation and she lived and breathed for him now. Nao loved him in secret and when she turned 18 she would learn the hard way that love was cruel and that pain was love. Kano and Nao along with the other eight Akatsuki went into battle with Amegakure they won and took control of the village Kano killing Hotaru and becoming the new Amekage. Nao stood by him still happy to help keeping the village under control and after a few months with them in control they received a message for Yukigakure they asked for an alliance Kano who didn’t belive in Aliances readied the Akatsuki and the strength of the village and prepared for a battle. When they arrived it was indeed a trap and they were ready for battle. The fighting went on for two days straight pushing themselves to their breaking point they were failing through having killed hundreds of people the guilty had not yet perished and they were falling low when he told her to go back and look out to see how many were left. While she was gone he was hurt badly to the point he could no longer fight When she came back she saw an Anbu carrying two large spears and wearing a special mask, leaving him their to die. Nao grabbed Kano and carried him off the others lay dead around them. He made her promise that she would not let the Akatsuki way of life die and that she would avenge his death by killing the person and making Amegakure pay for the deaths of her brothers and sisters in arms Nao was also to take control of Amegakure and became the New Amekage. Nao vowed to him that she would do so and in his last moments of life she held him forcing herself not to cry. She would bury his body near the Hide out next to other Fallen Akatsuki. His grave with his name printed on it and below it a saying she believed in greatly “Here lies a brave man who fought for his freedom and stood by his brothers. Sensei and leader Forever in Death.” Nao went back for the other eight fallen Akatsuki members bringing each one of their bodies back removing the secrets and placing them in a grave next to their leaders. Nao would vow on each grave to avenge them to build up the Akatsuki to be greater than before and she would not rest until she had done so. She would leave the others the dead of Amegakure behind she couldn’t risk going back for them and then return with the still living Amegakure soldiers to the Village Where she became the New Kage. Realizing that she had more than just an power of Fire but she could mimic the moves of other Shinobi wile in battle. 19-25 Nao would lead Amegakure without an issue growing it back up to its true potential and when she left the village she would leave the village on occasion going undercover in villages using her mother’s name and gather information from within the walls. However with in Amegakure was where she learned about who she was the most. She found the Bath house owner he came to her pleding for him business to be allowed protection from the Village, telling her to remember all he had done for her. She laughed at him and told him he did nothing for her she owed him nothing for all he had done was bad. He told her that he was more a father then the Father that she had killed. She looked at him with angry eyes demanding to know what he meant. He told her that Hotaru was her father and that she had Uchia blood in her. She laughed at him though she knew it was true because of the abilities she had but Nao still sent the man away with his request denied. Nao would be out of the village. Nao Now twenty years old still had not replaced any of her fallen Akatsuki members she had not seen any Shinobi alive that’s eyes where true to their nature ones that have seen Death and Accepted pain as a fact of life. Nao was outside of a small village she was undercover and she saw a boy she watched him for a few days there was something different about him and she knew it and felt that he had a way about him. Nao went to him and offered for him to come back to Amegakure with her where he reviled who she was and what she wanted him for. His name was Kaitari Kaguya and she told him that she was the Leader of the Akatsuki and The Kage of Amegakure she took him into the Akatsuki and he trained alongside her for the next few years. Nao now twenty five would leave Amegakure for a few moths going undercover as an herb seller in Yukigakure putting herself inside the village that had killed her Kano she brought along Kaitari but no of the villagers themselves knew where she was going….or When she would return but they knew they were safe till she did. 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Ramen Shop Fateful Incounter Gate RP: a fated encounter or mere coincidence? Gate Rp: Never a Quite Moment Story Progression: A Day in the Village(Nao Meets Kaga) Gate Rp: Worst Fear... Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: Category:Akatsuki Member Category:Approved Category:Founder Category:Amegakure